Guardians of the Dragonets
The Guardians of the Dragonets, often called "the minders" by the dragonets, while being referred to by Blister as "captors", were the Talons of Peace members who trained and raised Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny - the Dragonets of Destiny. Of all five guardians, Webs is the only one who survived the war and is still alive. He now works at the Jade Mountain Academy as a history teacher as of Talons of Power. The Guardians Hvitur was a pale moon-silver IceWing with arctic blue eyes, the first dragon to appear in the series, the first guardian seen, and the first IceWing seen, and the first dragon to die in the series. He was killed by Burn when trying to deliver the SkyWing egg. Kestrel was a large SkyWing with jewel-hard, rust-colored scales with burn scars on her talons from her attempt to save her daughter, Peril, and orange-yellow eyes. She was a former SkyWing soldier serving Queen Scarlet before joining the Talons of Peace. Kestrel was later murdered by Blister and Morrowseer on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She is also the mother of Peril and an unnamed male dragonet (deceased) Webs is a blue-green SeaWing that stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery, and was forced to flee the Kingdom of the Sea. When Hvitur failed his job to get the SkyWing egg, Webs went to the Rainforest Kingdom to get a RainWing that turned out to be Glory. He is still alive as of Talons of Power, ''and is a history teacher at the Jade Mountain Academy. 'Dune' was a pale gold male maimed SandWing soldier with a missing foreleg and maimed wings, which made him unable to fly, who fled to the Scorpion Den. He was wanted by Thorn for stealing an egg that she hid, which turned out to be Sunny, and was brutally killed by Queen Scarlet upon her initial discovery of the dragonets of destiny. 'Asha' was a MudWing soldier and Clay's aunt. She was caught in a battle between Blaze and Blister's forces while delivering Clay's egg to the Talons of Peace and died of her wounds shortly after arriving. Duties The guardians were charged with the kidnapping, protection, upbringing, educating, and all around caring for the dragonets of destiny. They were located in a cave system under a mountain in the Sky Kingdom. Each of the guardians was from a different tribe who no longer paid allegiance to their queens but to the Talons of Peace and Morrowseer, the NightWing who had delivered the prophecy. The dragonets at times held deep grudges towards their guardians for the strict lectures and confinement within the caves. Webs had been more gentle towards them, Dune rejected Glory but appeared indifferent to the rest, although he cared more for Sunny given her "disabilities". Kestrel was the most despised by the dragonets for her ferocity and bad temper, though this can be attributed to her past. History Clay's egg was purchased by Asha, his aunt, for two or more cows. Tsunami's egg was stolen from the Royal Hatchery by Webs. The SkyWing's egg was stolen by Hvitur, but was destroyed along with him. Starflight's egg was given up by his mother Farsight and was then taken to the guardians by Morrowseer. Sunny's egg was stolen from Thorn near the Scorpion Den by Dune. Burn stabbed Hvitur with her tail barb and threw both Hvitur and the Skywing egg off a cliff to their death. Asha died from her injuries after delivering the Clay's egg to the cave. Glory's egg was stolen from the rainforest by Webs to replace the broken SkyWing egg and complete the prophecy. Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet in the process of the dragonets' escape from the caves. Kestrel was captured by Scarlet and scheduled to be put on trial and executed but was rescued by the dragonets and her daughter, Peril. Kestrel was slashed in the throat, stabbed in the heart by Blister's poisonous barb, and thrown off a cliff outside of the SeaWing Summer Palace. Kestrel was found dead by a SeaWing patrol. Webs was poisoned by Blister's barb when the dragonets fled the Kingdom of the Sea. However, the dragonets found cactus juice that was used to heal him. He is seen alive as the history teacher at Jade Mountain Academy as of ''Talons of Power. Gallery Kestrel by whiteembershard-d5sf7rs.jpg|Kestrel by WhiteEmberShard Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg|Webs the SeaWing|link=Webs Dune.png|Dune, original art by Joy Ang Asha.png|Asha with Clay's egg Hvitur.png|Hvitur Kestrel 2.png|Simplified Kestrel Hvitur 2.png|Simplified Hvitur Webs.png|Simplified Webs Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Kestrel, Webs, + Dune Plotting on When to Kill Glory (In TDP ) Dune by QueenClam.png|Dune Asha.jpg|Asha; Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 Kestrel art.png|Kestrel; Art by Lightningstrike of Rapidclan W.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Take it or Leave it.png Seawing of deep blue.png|Webs and Tsunami Will give you wings of sky.png|Mourning the Skywing's death Kestrel Headshot 2.png Kestrel 2.png Gaurdians.png|The Gaurdians under the Mountain- line arts by Joy Ang and colored by Heron the MudWing Kestrelrdiy.png Kestrel the SkyWing.jpg Kestrel.png Kestrel The SkyWing.jpg Kestrel by whiteembershard-d5sf7rs.jpg Kestrel.jpg Asha.jpg Dune..png Dune.png Dune by blueranyk-d6igyyf.png BURNHVITURBYMOOK.jpg Hvitur's Death.png The Hvitur Worm Fund.png Webs.JPG Webs by blueranyk-d6hq38e.png Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg nap_time_with_old_dune_by_poorolddragon-d8ub1mx.png|Dune sleeping with The Dragonets of Destiny. Art by PoorOldDragon on dA Imageof thefire.jpeg|The dragonets and their guardians by Sahel Category:Talons of Peace Category:Dragonets of Destiny